


LtR Halloween Ficlet

by LittlexSheep



Series: LtR AU ficlets and drabbles [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Costumes, Halloween, Just a fun little whatever, Learning the Ropes AU, M/M, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 20:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep
Summary: Based from Learning the Ropes by Purely-A-Trashcan! Because when is it ever not?I'm a day late but who cares? Happy Halloween!Edit: Now with accompanying smut by Purely-A-Trashcan themselves! See link at the end!





	LtR Halloween Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933710) by [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan). 



> Based from Learning the Ropes by Purely-A-Trashcan! Because when is it ever not?
> 
> I'm a day late but who cares? Happy Halloween!
> 
> Edit: Now with accompanying smut by Purely-A-Trashcan themselves! See link at the end!

“Van Helsing. The vampire slayer. And Gabe’s Dracula.”

Genji continues to give Jesse the same unimpressed look, tilting his nose up. Brat.

“Oh come on. At least ours makes sense. What are you even supposed to be?” Jesse scoffs, crossing his arms. His hair has gotten long enough to hold back into a tight band at the nape of his neck, but the shorter locks in front are still framing his face. The costume had taken months to put together. Jesse had enlisted Gabe’s help, and Gabe took his costuming abilities seriously. It had only taken so long because Gabe had his own costume to work on as well, and between work, scenes, and enjoying life together in general, it didn’t leave much free time for the costumes to get worked on. Jesse had been as involved as he could be, giving Gabe specifics and trying on bits and pieces as they went, making what he could and ordering what was easier to buy than make. But Gabe had pulled it off in the end, trying to hold a humble façade when Jesse had gushed and showered him with praise for the final product. 

Genji sniffs, observing his matte black fingernails, filed into sharp points at the tips. “Vampire kitten and his undead handler. Obviously.” Furry black cat ears were clipped into place on Genji’s head instead of his usual green. A matching black tail swayed behind him when he moved his hips, attached to the tiny black shorts hugging his hips. If it weren’t for the black tights decorated with little white paw prints covering his skin, Jack might not have approved, considering how much cheek was hanging out. Genji had plenty of skin showing above the shorts, his velvety top just covering his pierced nipples enough to claim to be a top at all. It had long sleeves attached that allowed his shoulders to be bare while covering the rest of his arms, ending in a loop around his middle fingers that kept the material tight on his body. Black velvet heels completed the picture, making Genji as tall as Jesse for once. Which was saying something for their height, considering Jesse had a small heel on his boots as well.

“Obviously,” Jesse echoes, rolling his eyes.

Both boys halt their faux-squabble as their boyfriends finally emerge, joining them where they wait in the living room. Genji lets out an excited squeal, instantly at Jack’s side under his arm like he belonged there. “Jack you look perfect!” he purred out, running his hands over the red leather jacket. Jack let out a soft laugh, petting at Genji’s head carefully around the ears.

“I should hope so, kitten. You’re the one who did the makeup.”

Indeed, Jack’s face was blanched with white, the scars streaking his face still visible despite the paint. His eyes had a startling depth to them, the areas around them darkened by Genji’s makeup expertise. Jack had opted out of the idea of fangs when Genji suggested they both be vampires, opting instead to call it ‘undead’. To his relief, Genji had actually liked that idea, letting him go without the uncomfortable fangs while Genji had specifically wanted ones that poked past his lip to be seen without having to actively show them off. Genji did not like subtlety. 

“Not going to wear the mask?” Jesse asked Gabe, quietly admiring how Gabriel’s waist looked in the belt cinching the long cloak to him at the hips. Gabe shook his head, smiling at Jesse’s hands running over his chest, making small, unnecessary adjustments as an excuse to touch. 

“Decided against it. Went with plan B.” Gabe couldn’t help but smile at Jesse’s involuntary blush. Plan B was no mask, but fangs instead. And Jesse had liked the fangs when Gabriel had tried them on. He had liked them a lot.

 

\---

 

Ana and her sub Reinhardt held a costume party in her diner every year, closing the business off to the public and creating a safe space for kinksters to be among their people. No kink was incorporated into the party itself, but Genji showing up collared and leashed had no one batting an eye. Others incorporated collars, cuffs, harnesses, and other accessories into their costumes, and no one would complain at the sight of a sub shuddering when hidden toys broke their resolve.

“You’re the DD tonight, right?” Jack checked with Gabe when they got out of the SUV, the gravel parking lot crunching under their feet. Genji was tugging on his fiance’s hand, trying without a hint of success to get him moving faster. He had been impatient to get to the party all night.

Gabe rolled his eyes with a smile, “Yes, Jack. Let Genji pour drinks down your throat to his heart’s content.” Jack snorted at that, holding his kitten tight to his side when the tugging on his jacket started.

“I’m not going to get trashed. I just want to play it safe.”

Gabe held the door open for them all, stopping Jesse as he came past for a quick kiss before following behind. They were greeted with Reinhardt’s booming yell as Ana crossed the room, looking calm and demure in her pirate gear in comparison to the large man following her lead closely. Reinhardt was decked out in his prized knight’s armor, only increasing the space he took up in a room. The party attendants readily moved out of his way when he bounded through, avoiding getting knocked on their ass by inches when he bounded through.

“Ah. Van Helsing. You look very handsome, Jesse,” Ana complimented, smiling at Jesse’s beaming grin and his drawled but quiet ‘thank y’ kindly’. She turned to Gabriel, quirking a brow. “You always go all out for the holiday. If you do not have fangs I will be disappointed.” Gabriel shot her a wide grin, showing off the pronounced, elongated canines. No simple plastic fangs for Gabriel Reyes. The fangs were temporary, made of some sort of ceramic fitted perfectly to his teeth, but they looked convincingly real. Ana looked impressed.

“I haven’t tested them out yet, but the night is still young,” Gabe commented, giving Jesse a sidelong glance with a smirk. Jesse blushed and fidgeted, looking away to pretend he hadn’t just been staring at the display of Gabe’s fangs. It was only partially true that he hadn’t tested the fangs. They had been scraped and teased along some choice areas of Jesse’s skin, especially his neck, but Gabe hadn’t bitten down. And Jesse had been near-shaking with want by the end of Gabe’s teasing, tilting his head away for Gabe to access his neck and faintly wishing for more pressure to come down.

Genji pouted, leaning in as he hung onto Jack’s arm. “Ana, I’ve got fangs too!” He pointed out, tapping a finger to the tip of one that rested against his lower lip. 

Ana and Reinhardt laughed, Reinhardt’s laughter significantly louder than Ana’s soft chuckle. “A vampire kitten this year! Of course!” Reinhardt boomed, making Genji tilt his chin up happily at the recognition. “And Jack, you’re yourself after you’ve worked an 80 hour week!” Jack failed to contain his smile at that, hearing Gabe huff out a knowing laugh beside him. 

“I haven’t worked that much in years. The company’s grown a lot since then, thank goodness.” 

“I think he meant when you were still at the law firm,” Ana commented with a knowing smile, “I remember you and Gabe coming in here late at night before we closed. You would order coffee and fall asleep at the table before I could even pour you a cup.” Jack nodded, smiling wider at the memory. Genji huffed next to him, tugging at his leather jacket’s sleeve. No one was paying attention to him again and that wasn’t acceptable.

“Fareeha is serving drinks tonight at the counter. I am fine with Jesse drinking, but you may have to sweet talk her into allowing it. Her uniform is not a costume,” Ana told them in dismissal, waving them away to enjoy the party. “Come Reinhardt,” She commanded casually, reaching up to caress said man’s face. He melted into her touch and followed loyally behind her as they traveled back into the crowd. 

Genji was already tugging Jack towards the counter. “Daddy, you promised!” he reminded his fiancé, his pout having now curled into a mischievous smile. 

“Alright alright,” Jack said on a sigh, trapping both of Genji’s tugging hands into one of his own, the other still holding the black leather leash, “Calm down baby. We’re going to be here for a while.”

“What’s Genji so riled up about?” Jesse questioned, watching his best friend bounce on his heels while he ordered his drink.

Huffing out a laugh, Gabe found Jesse’s hand and held it in his own, leading the younger to the counter. “Jack promised Genji he would drink with him tonight. But Genji drinks like he’s trying to drown and he’ll want Jack to keep up with him.” Genji was sucking some sort of fruity concoction down like a thirsty man in the desert, smiling like he was planning something devious.

Fareeha was in her LAPD uniform, pouring out drinks for anyone who requested it. She eyed Jesse as he approached, pouring out a double whiskey for Jack. Genji was instantly complaining about the choice in alcohol, making Jack sigh heavily and promise he would switch his drink choice to whatever Genji wanted after this one. 

“He can have a beer. One. Of the lowest alcohol content we have,” Fareeha said as soon as they were near. Gabe was grinning and pulling Jesse close, who was looking disappointed.

“Don’t worry Fareeha. No underage drinking tonight. I need him sober for my plans tonight.” Jesse’s face grew hot at Gabe’s bluntness, covering his face with a hand. 

Genji sidled up to Jesse, letting out a laugh at his reddened face. “That’s funny. I need Jack drunk to consider what I want to do with him tonight,” he purred, ignoring Jesse’s inquisitive look. 

 

\---

 

The pained groan that escaped Jack as he slowly managed to roll out of bed the next morning was involuntary, sounding out as Jack tried to register what specifically hurt. As it stood, his whole body felt like a pain center. He was too old to be drinking like Genji, he thought. The throbbing of his heartbeat could be felt pulsing in his head and behind his eyes, hot like an iron brand. His muscles protested the movement, still burning with the exertion of abnormal activities. Jack was no stranger to the gym, still an almost-daily part of his routine since he was much younger, but Genji had wanted to try that one position and the alcohol had made Jack forget that he nearly threw out his back last time they had attempted that. 

And speaking of his back, it _burned_. Jack had expected his back to hurt, as older bodies tended to get back pain easier, but this back pain didn’t feel normal. It wasn’t muscle deep, it just felt like the skin was hot and tender. Jack wracked his brain for memories as he slipped on some sweatpants, glancing at Genji’s form in the bed. His kitten was already slowly waking at the lack of a warm body next to him, rolling over to the warm spot left where Jack had been and snuggling up to the pillow there. Jack turned and left the bedroom before he could be tempted to crawl back into bed, following the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. 

“Morning,” Jack manages to rasp out to Gabriel, who was standing at the kitchen counter with a mug of coffee still steaming next to him.

“You look like hell. Getting old, Morrison,” Gabriel commented with a smirk. He managed not to chuckle when Jack flinched at the sudden sound of the toaster popping up two halves of a bagel.

“You’re older than me,” Jack shot back, the exchange between them a running joke since they hit their thirties. As time went on and age caught up with them, it was getting to be less of a joke and more of a sad truth.

Jack passed by his best friend, opening up the fridge to retrieve some juice for Genji. “Genji probably isn’t too far behind me. Even after a night like that he doesn’t sleep for long once he’s left alone in bed.” Gabe huffed out a laughed, turning to look at Jack and reply, when he got a glimpse of Jack’s back that was facing him. Jack turned to give him an inquisitive look at Gabe’s sudden gasp.

“Dios mio, Jack, what the hell did you do last night?”

Jack snorted, pouring the juice in a glass as he spoke, “Well do you remember that time Genji wanted to try that thing and I almost threw out my back—“

“I didn’t mean that Jack, Christ. Have you even seen your back?” Gabe was already tugging his phone from his pants pocket, making Jack turn again to get a picture. “You look like you got mauled by an angry badger.”

Jack gawked at the picture when Gabe turned his phone to show him. True enough, his back was covered in long red scratches, mainly behind his shoulder, the skin inflamed and irritated around them. “What the hell?” he breathed out, taking hold of the phone. “That explains why it feels like it’s burning. I thought it was just my back aching in a new way.” Gabe chuffed out a laugh and left the kitchen, going to get their first aid kit.

Genji shuffled into the kitchen, wrapped in part of the huge comforter from their bed, dragging the rest behind him as he took small steps towards his goal: the glass of juice waiting for him on the counter. His makeup was still on, only slightly smudged from last night’s activities. Genji didn’t take an hour on his makeup just for it to smear off. The boy’s knowledge of makeup and how to make it last through any test Genji could throw at it impressed Jack at times. Jack himself had managed to scrub off the paint from his face before he had crashed last night, though a phantom of the black and white coloring remained. It would take a good soaping in the shower to get the rest off.

“What are you looking at?” Genji half-whispered, eyes barely open as he sipped meekly through the straw in his glass.

Jack turned the phone for Genji to look at. “That’s my back. Do you know anything about this?” It took a moment for Genji to really look at it, struggling to look at the phone’s brightness with bleary, bloodshot eyes. 

“Oh. Hm…” Genji tried to hide his growing smile behind the part of the comforter fisted in the hand not holding his drink. “Oops.”

“What do you mean, ‘oops’?” Jack questioned, squinting down at the younger. Genji only smiled wider, releasing the comforter from his grip and letting gravity keep it hung on his form.

“Well…” Genji muttered, tapping the nails of his now free hand against the glass he held. The sound was an annoyance in Jack’s slightly hungover state, drawing his eyes’ attention. Wait. Sharp, matte black nails filed into perfect kitten claws…

Gabe returned with the first aid kid, eying Genji’s nails just as curiously as Jack. “Gatito, do you have something to say?” Gabe asked as he disinfected the shallow scratches, making Jack hiss under his breath at the sting.

Genji directed his smile to the floor, avoiding eye contact with the two men staring expectedly at him. “I had to hang on! It was necessary in that position. Gabi, do you remember that thing Jack and I tried once where Jack almost threw out his back—“

“What in the Sam Hill happened to you?” Jesse asked Jack as he strolled in, stealing Gabe’s coffee mug from the counter to take a long drink. Jack’s eyebrows shot up, staring at Jesse a moment before glancing at Gabe, a smug smirk of his own forming.

“I could ask you the same thing, Jess.”

Jesse turned his attention back to them, confusion gracing his features as he held Gabe’s mug to his bare chest. Genji was grinning wide with amusement, Jack’s smug look remained, and Gabe looked downright guilty… and a little proud? “What? …What???”

Gabe cleared his throat, beckoning Jesse over. “Come here, Jessito. I think you might need some first aid too.”

On the left side of Jesse’s neck were two small, perfect puncture marks, a small smattering of red marks trailing around his collar and chest leading to them. Jesse let out a pained groan as Gabe pressed disinfectant to the small wounds on his neck, remembering the night before. 

“Oh, yeah. Van Helsing took on Dracula and lost.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr: BaadBaadBlackSheep
> 
> Accompanying smut: [ HERE! ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12641472)


End file.
